


血之心

by hulaoer



Category: all快, 潘多拉, 魔术快斗, 黑羽快斗 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaoer/pseuds/hulaoer





	血之心

血之心

文/花肆流

——以神的名义，献祭你的名字。

终于结束了行动，快斗感觉前所未有的疲倦。

这是他第二性别分化后的第一次行动，不能说很顺利，却也是有惊无险地完美完成了。  
褪下怪盗基德那一身白色礼服上衣，快斗的呵欠一个接着一个。他坐在床沿，耙了耙被封吹得凌乱的头发，苦恼着自己能不能等睡醒了再洗澡。  
思考的结果当然是「不能」，一个晚上的剧烈运动让他的汗水黏腻地附着在身上，属于Alpha信息素的气味混在汗水里散发，好似易感期一般浓郁。他有那么一点小小的洁癖，这是作为一个绅士的必备品，他就算快要累死了也不能丢弃。  
这么想着，快斗从床头起身，一边解着领带，一边朝浴室走去。

夏天刚过，初秋的夜风里已没了夏日的闷热，风从没有关紧的窗户中溜进，吹在带着汗水的身体上，掠起一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。  
快斗已经脱掉了上身的衣服，冷风让他不禁加快了速度，只想快一点钻进浴室里。  
他的手伸进口袋，把今晚到手的宝石取出，丢到柔软的被子里。

天气预报十分准确，今晚没有月亮。  
但因这块名为「血之心」的红宝石只在东京展出一天，快斗才不得不抢在今天晚上发出预告盗取宝石。因为准备时间不够，他的计划显得有些仓促，途中好几次被某个烦人的小鬼看穿身份，幸好他早有准备，狡兔三窟地在另外几个地方也放置了逃生用的滑翔翼。不得不说，在这次行动中立了大功的是他新生的第二性别，Alpha天生的强力让他爆发出了平时所没有的强悍，简直美妙至极。  
不堪回首的行动快斗也懒得再多去回忆，他只想好好睡上一觉，等明晚验证过宝石是否是「潘多拉」之后，他还得想着该怎么把它送回去。

匆匆洗完了澡，温热的水流冲去了不少疲惫。  
整栋房子只有快斗一个人，快斗随手围了条浴巾踏出浴池，湿哒哒的头发上还时不时有水珠滴落下来。  
他自恋地在镜子前照了照，这才随手拎下架子上的干毛巾，用力地擦拭起自己的头发。

浴室内蒸腾着白色的雾气，朦胧间好似清晨的山顶。明明刚沐浴完，快斗竟然觉得有些冷意。  
大概是太累了吧。  
快斗想着，丢开毛巾就想打开浴室门。

「……」  
他的手搭上浴室门上的把手，却僵硬得半天没有将之按下……

门上半部分是浅水蓝色的磨砂玻璃，此时却被来自外面的光线映得通红一片。快斗确定自己房间里不可能有任何带着红色光芒的灯具，而窗户打开的那道不大的缝隙也不足以让来自外面的红光照入。  
是谁？  
快斗拧着眉头，挂起十二分的警惕打开了浴室门。  
溢满卧房的红光在门刚打开不到五度的小口时便迫不及待地钻了进来，以一种不可思议的方式，瞬间填满了快斗视野所及的整个空间。

……怎么回事？  
快斗被眼前可思议的景象震惊。  
这占满了整间浴室红光的光路根本不符合光学定律，他只能瞪大了眼，环视着四周。  
「是谁……？」室内是安静的，快斗喑哑着声音，悄声询问。  
没有人回答他，死一般的无声之中蔓延着一股令人毛骨悚然的气息。

霎时间，刚被热水冲去的紧张感再度涌上快斗的心头，他将门完全打开，深深吸了两口气后大步迈出了浴室。  
眼中的红光愈发旺盛了些。快斗努力按捺着自己不断加快的心跳巡视着自己一眼便能望尽的房间，除了光线，似乎再无其他不对劲的地方。

光线！  
快斗幡然醒悟。  
房间内竟有淡淡的月光投入，融在了室内的红色里。  
今夜是满月，冲破云层后，月光格外明亮。  
落辉穿过窗子在床上铺开，快斗定睛，感觉像有一盆冰水当头儿下，冻得他动弹不得。

装着宝石的盒子，不知何时竟被打开了！月下的红宝石并没有如传说般从内里闪耀出红光，而是不着痕迹地将红色的光芒投布到了整个房间。  
一切都超出了快斗的认知，他眨着眼，觉得自己像是在做梦。  
可是梦为什么会真实成这样，他感觉得到风吹到自己还带着水珠的身体时的冰凉，以及今天行动时留在肘关节那处小伤口沾水后的隐隐作痛。

带着疑惑，快斗缓步靠近宝石，心底隐隐有股不安的忐忑。  
宝石在月光里静静地躺着，就像它被展示在玻璃柜台中时一般无二。快斗试着抬手将月光挡住，手掌的阴影霎时笼罩并不大的宝石，只是那红光依旧，将房间浸染得犹如泡在血液之中。  
如果不是宝石，又会是哪里呢？  
如果不是宝石，为什么它被打开了呢？  
思考无从入手，快斗甚至觉得自己向来引以为傲的智商有些不够用了。他狠狠地甩了甩头，手向下，朝宝石抓去。

「！」  
穿过去了！  
快斗惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。只见他的手指好似透明，径直从宝石上穿过，指尖触到乘着宝石的盒子，内层的垫子带着细密的绒毛，摸着有些扎手。  
透明的是宝石，而不是他的手。  
确定了这一点的快斗依然无法从震惊中走出，可他根本来不及消化这些，就见宝石红光一闪，融化在了空气里。

房间里静谧得诡异，冷冷地透着一股令人窒息的气味。  
以往看鬼故事的时候从来都是笑着嘲笑别人胆小的，可当一切发生在自己身上时，他才知道原来自己的胆子也不够大。  
一定是有人在给自己开玩笑吧。快斗自嘲地让自己勾起唇角。  
「老妈？」快斗喊出声来，声音里带了几分喑哑，「是你吗」  
回应他的是更为森冷的静寂，仿佛他已被这片红光隔绝进了另一个世界里。  
快斗用力呼吸着，反复地告诉自己冷静下来。  
若真的要解释眼前的现象，快斗会毫不犹豫地将之归类为立体投影仪在作祟。但是这样的吗？是……吗？

思考冻结于此。  
因为他倏然嗅到了一股甜腻得可怕的气味。它像是身边一些Omega身体里散发出来的味道，又要浓烈上许多。  
身为Alpha，他深知这种气味对自身的影响有多大。  
闻到的瞬间他的神经好似突然炸裂了一般，在心底泛起一阵从来没有过的冲动。  
「呃……」  
快斗难受地扶着床沿，稳住自己有些晕眩的身子。刺鼻的气味已然渗入了他的血脉，令他身体发烫。

抑制剂……  
他略带颤抖地走至床边，翻出床头柜里那盒抑制剂，囫囵吞了两粒，安静等待药效发挥。  
照理说三十秒内抑制剂就该起效，可快斗坐在床边等了许久，只觉那股Omega发情的味道只增不减，刺激得他脑子里堆满了难以言说的冲动。  
他忆起新闻中有报导抑制剂无效的案例，不想自己也不幸中标。无奈之下，快斗握紧了拳头，想要从地上撑起身子进浴室冲一个凉水澡。只是刚起身就绝身体一软重新摔在地上。  
不对……  
这一摔让他的理智回复了几分。  
黑羽宅是独立的一幢建筑，附近的人家并没有挨得很近。更何况就算是住在公寓里，Omega发情时也不可能对附近的Alpha造成这么大的影响。这气味简直就像是在身边散发的，一点没有保留，全部呼吸进了快斗的肺里。

火热的感觉自快斗的呼吸道蔓延至全身，快斗痛苦地倒在地上，蜷缩起了身子。  
那阵甜腻香气肆意地包裹着他，一分一毫侵略着他的理智。  
快斗颤巍巍地伸手朝自己的下身探去，希望用最原始的方法来缓解身体里那令人痛楚的火热。可他的手刚一抬起，一道不知从何处冒出的红色藤条蓦地缠住了他的右手。

「什么……」  
快斗慌乱地想要将藤条甩开，不想在他的扯动下，更多的红色藤条从床下、墙角、书桌抽屉中涌出，宛若一条条带着剧毒的小蛇，从四面八方扑向了他。

现在再想要逃已经来不及了。  
自宝石消失后，一连串奇怪的现象接踵而至，被困住的，却只有快斗一个。他想不通到底发生了什么，只知道自己被藤蔓紧紧缠住了四肢，接着被拉开呈一个「大」字型。  
紧缚着的藤条坚硬，快斗根本连挣扎的余地都没有。他努力蹬了蹬腿，只觉踝关节那里好似被磨破了，有冰冷的液体附上伤口处，带来一阵刺痛后便全部转变为了火热之感。

但至少快斗弄清了一点——这些类似Omega信息素一般的香味，来自于缠绕着他的藤蔓。  
只是就算知道了，他却也无法摆脱眼前的窘境。

除却紧缚着快斗四肢的粗壮藤条外，从四下冒出来的更多的是那种带着不知名粘液的蔓藤。它们柔软无比，滑溜溜地扫过快斗没有任何衣物荫蔽的上身，留下黏稠的触感和耻辱的痕迹。  
更令快斗害怕的是，他本就被信息素刺激得火热的身子，在沾染上这些不知名液体之后，像是干枯的柴木，一簇簇被点燃。  
掩埋在浴巾之下的器物缓缓抬起了头，刺激得他Alpha的本能翻涌，挺着身子，更加用力地试图挣开桎梏。  
那些藤条像是察觉了快斗的想法，抽出一簇，朝下蔓延而去，慢慢地卷上浴巾边缘，再用力一扯。本就没有刻意绑紧的浴巾就这么被扯开，松松地落到快斗身下的地面上。

红色的房间，黑色的地面，白色的浴巾。  
以及那被红色藤蔓死死缠绕着的人。

解开了碍事的浴巾，藤条却又不近人情了起来。它重新卷回了快斗的上半身，随着它的同伴们一道，继续玩弄着快斗已极致敏感的身体。  
它们先蜷上了快斗细长的脖颈，一圈一圈地缠紧，给予快斗一丝的窒息感，却又时不时松开一些，然后摩挲着他的喉结，伴着藤蔓上汁液造成的水声，淫靡一片。  
再往下，两根粗壮柔软的藤条箍住了快斗的双肩，从他抬起的手臂下穿出，来回轻扫着快斗肋下和腰侧的敏感点。  
最要命的还是胸前。  
因快感而挺起的胸膛直接送入了藤蔓的掌控范围。它们毫不客气地侵略而上，灵巧得就像人的手，搓揉挤捏。对那已然充血肿胀的两颗红色茱萸更是不放过，一下一下地爱抚着，时而还恶劣地一弹，献上疼痛的快感。

快斗简直就要被这样的折磨逼疯了。天蓝色的眼眸蒙了一层雾水，水光映上红色的光，在瞳孔中融化成魔魅的紫色。  
他的耳中充斥着自己粗重的呼吸和蔓藤摩擦时的水声，不论他如何挣扎，仍是一次又一次地被拖入欲望的深渊里。

救救我……  
快斗在心底呐喊。  
都说Alpha天生就是欲望的生物，可他从未想过被欲望折磨时是这样一番景象。  
不可以的，不要这样……  
快斗用力地摇着头，告诉自己必须清醒一点。可是被Omega气味笼罩着的Alpha注定摆脱不了欲望的牢笼……沉沦，是他的唯一选择。

「你不喜欢吗？」  
快斗忽地听到了一个声音。  
就来自他耳边，又感觉十分飘渺遥远。  
「是……谁？」急促呼吸后的结果便是口干舌燥，快斗的声音里带上了几分干哑。  
他想看看到底是谁排演了这出恶作剧。可惜入眼的，仅有一片好似一望无际的血色。

那个声音回道：「我吗？」顿了顿，「我已经不记得了，好像是『潘多拉』，但后来他们又叫我『血之心』。不过我想这不重要。」声音里混入了几声轻笑，每一声刺入快斗的耳中，都像极具诱惑力的调笑，触动快斗敏感的神经。  
「潘多拉」……  
「潘多拉」！  
快斗瞪圆了眼，刚想回应什么，一根蔓条就这么蛮横地趁着他张嘴之际钻入了他的口中。  
「唔……」  
被倏然堵住了嘴的快斗只来得及发出一声无助的呻吟。他偏头想要摆脱这根藤蔓，却被它钻得更深，径直探入喉间，引得他一阵干呕。  
「不要躲。」自称潘多拉的声音依然回荡在快斗的耳边，轻言细语地，「初次见面，你是解开诅咒的人，我理应送给你一份大礼。」  
我不需要……  
快斗在心底吼着。但这些藤蔓却十分听话地有了下一步的动作。

首当其冲，便是他口中的这一枝。  
它的顶端分泌出了粘稠的液体，气味芬芳浓郁，有些像八月开放的桂花，又混着玫瑰的高雅气息。那些液体随着藤条的蠕动顺着快斗的喉咙滑下，有种清单的甜味。  
「呜呜……」  
下到胃里的液体很快就让快斗知道了它的作用。  
那简直就是最为强力的媚药，一瞬间就在快斗身体里翻腾叫嚣起来，随之而来便是排山倒海的欲潮。

发现自己的「礼物」起了作用，潘多拉再一次轻笑出声。  
他的声音很好听，幽幽然，挑逗着快斗。

好难过……  
想要……  
身体被一次又一次地逼向快感的巅峰，可是快斗下身那处挺立却始终没有被照顾过。它胀得好似要爆炸了般，时时刻刻提醒着快斗欲求不满的痛苦。  
快斗狠狠喘息了一声，用力咬向口中的藤条。  
「嗷——」  
野兽般的低吼从藤条中传出。被咬中的藤蔓用力抽动了两下，接着，快斗感觉到自己的下身被猛然一抽。  
那是鞭子打在身上的触感，抽在了他浑身上下最敏感的分身上。  
所有的痛苦瞬间化作无上的快乐，那蓄势待发的器官用力一弹，蓦地喷出了白浊的液体。  
一股一股，持续了许久才停歇。  
霎时间，藤蔓的气味淡了些，被源自快斗身上的Alpha信息素气味所覆盖。  
那些藤条倒也耐心，老实地等待着快斗结束，才慢慢重新开始了动作。

「原来你叫黑羽快斗。」也不知潘多拉是怎么得知他的名字的，快斗无法回应，只能静静地一边受着新一轮折磨，一边等待潘多拉接下去的话语。  
大约等了十几秒，潘多拉才重新开口：「快斗君，好好享受我给你带来的快乐，然后……」  
后面的话音渐渐弱了下去，细微得快斗根本无法听清。他只知道潘多拉在温柔的称呼后那句冰冷的话语，它将成为快斗痛苦的来源。

很快的，快斗才因射精软下的分身就再次站了起来。  
甜香的气味还在作祟，他胃里的那些东西也还没有全然发挥作用，欲望重新在快斗的意识中占据上风。

胸口的藤条打着圈又玩弄了快斗的乳首一会，便顺着他形状美好的腹部线条向下滑去。透明的黏稠液体像被蜗牛爬过一样划出亮晶晶的细线，勾勒出快斗虽不明显却肌肤弹性的腹肌。  
由藤蔓移动带来的麻痒之感让快斗经不住地颤抖着。终于，在藤条尖端划过肚脐，在下腹游移了一会后，它攀上了快斗一直渴望被触碰的地方。  
「嗯唔……」  
猛烈的刺激感令快斗打了个激灵，甜美的呻吟也就这么泄露出口。  
他的脸上滑过一道生理泪水的痕迹，在唇角同口中溢出的津液混在一起，反射出红色的光。

本以为让自己难受的地方终于得到了抚慰与纾解，谁知探向下身的那根藤条仅是象征性地揉了两下，就恶劣地伸长，绕过下方饱满的囊袋，将漂亮的柱体困了个结实，甚至还把细细的前端插入了狭小的铃口中，在敏感的内壁里挣动了两下。  
「不——」  
快斗惊呼出声，他这才察觉不知在什么时候，一直堵在他口中输送着奇怪液体的那枝蔓藤不见了。  
「放开……唔……」口舌获得了自由，快斗朝着不知位于何处的潘多拉说道。他用了命令的语气，毫不客气的声音就算嘶哑着也有Alpha应有的气势。但也或许是因为他的语气引起了潘多拉的不满，箍着他的那些藤条骤然紧缩，勒得快斗生疼。  
潘多拉的声音幽幽响起：「等完成了仪式，就都听你的。」  
什么……仪式？  
快斗一瞬抓住了潘多拉言语中的重点，可潘多拉并没有打算给他多少思考的时间，直接操纵着一根粗长的蔓藤，凶狠地顶开了快斗下身隐秘的后穴。  
「啊——」  
快斗是Alpha，就算他没有经验，也知道自己绝不该位于被插入的位置。  
「滚……开……」快斗艰难出声，被捆在两侧的拳头死死握紧，下身那从未体验过的疼痛扩散至全身，连前端都跟着软下了些。  
「很疼吗？」潘多拉问。声音也好似因快斗的疼痛心疼着，「Alpha比较麻烦啊，如果是Omega就方便多了。」

这么说着，那些藤蔓倒是都没有停歇。更多的粘液从枝干间分泌出来，终于让干涩的甬道有了一丝润滑。冰凉的液体一点一点覆盖了内壁，重新点燃了快斗体内的火焰。  
快斗觉得自己就像一只落入火中的飞蛾，曾经的义无反顾都酿成了追悔莫及，最终只是一把大火，焚烬所有。  
无法解脱……  
无法……

Alpha的身体就这么被粗壮的藤条开发，它愈发张狂地在小穴内挺动，时深时浅，还发着淫靡的水声。  
在最初的痛苦过后，快感终于还是被送入了快斗的体内。他仰着头大口呼吸着，胸口狠狠起伏，却仍是永远都无法满足。  
「啊……」  
这时，体内的蔓藤突然顶进了他体内的伸出。不是最初找到的那个敏感点，而是更深的地方，深到难以想象。比射精更为强大的快感霎时在快斗大脑中炸开，快斗猛地绷直了身子，脚趾狠狠蜷起。  
随后藤条像是找到了自己的目标一般，更加积极地朝着那个位置挺进，变成细小的一簇，灵活地钻入。  
「不要，」快斗哭着摇头，太难受了，他快要受不了了。  
那个位置本该是Omega生殖腔的入口，Alpha因为身体结构的原因，入口已经退化。但都是人类，即便是在性爱中占据主动的Alpha，被进入后也一样能够获得极大的快感。  
「不要吗？」潘多拉说，「就快要完成了呢，快斗君，再忍一忍吧。」  
到底是什么！  
快斗好像吼叫出声来。  
潘多拉像是可以读懂他的心声，继续说着：「是我们的仪式呢，按照约定，给予你重生，作为代价，你将永远离不开我。」

永远离不开我。  
潘多拉说得轻描淡写，为他所操控的藤蔓却以实际行动告诉快斗他所说的话是多么的不容忤逆。

藤条终于突破了生殖腔入口，突入其中，退化的生殖腔狭窄，所幸这些藤蔓也不似Alpha标记Omega时一般需要成结。  
在潘多拉一个响指之后，藤蔓猛然胀大了一倍。  
紧接着，有滚烫的液体射入了快斗的身体。  
与此同时，紧缚着快斗前端的那根藤条听话地松了开来，顶端刚一移开，一股精液就喷涌而出。

而快斗，则在痛苦与快乐中，陷入了黑暗之中。

天微微亮，清亮的鸟叫声唤来了清晨的阳光。  
睡前没有拉上窗帘，第一束阳光正好照在快斗脸上，迫使他移动疲倦的身子躲开刺眼的光。  
可这样微小的动作倏然牵动了他全身的酸痛，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，然后瞪大了眼睛。  
在他的身侧，一个红发红眸的青年正微笑着支着头看他。  
「你是……」刚说了两个字，快斗便忆起了昨夜那个他以为只是一场春梦的场景。

「早上好，」这是梦里潘多拉的声音，「我的主人。」

-END-


End file.
